Naruto: La historia de un guerrero renacido de las cenizas
by devil01
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar la historia si suceden cambios puntuales?, el mundo puede ser un lugar oscuro y la historia shinobi tiene manchas desde el comienzo, desde el día en que Madara y Hashirama se aliaron, ese día cabaron la tumba para el mundo y ahora era su tarea devolverlo a la normalidad, el no era paz, era una tormenta apunto de arrasar porque nada en el tiempo se pierde.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

La noche era fría y oscura para la aldea de la hoja, la aldea que había dado como fruto a los ninjas más impresionantes del mundo shinobi, leyendas como Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Hiruzen Saratobi y todos tenían algo en común. Eran hokages.

Pero él no era esperanza, no era la paz de este mundo y mucho menos su cambio. Ese chico de cabello rojo, alto, de ojos azueles no era un héroe, era lo necesario para las naciones elementales. Era Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, era la antes joven promesa de la aldea, el hijo del primero en la fila a ser hokage, y ahora se encontraba combatiendo codo con codo con los ninjas más poderosos de su aldea contra un loco genocida que pretendía joder el mundo pero que primero tenían que cumplir su venganza. Retorcido, pero la historia del mundo ninja siempre fue y es oscura.

Su mirada fue a un costado y vio a su antiguo compañero de equipo junto a su hermano. Con unos cuantos sellos de manos ambos dispararon el jutsu insignia del clan del abanico.

―Katon: Gokkakyu no jutsu.

El jutsu fue a parar a uno de los tres bijus que atacaban la aldea. Eso era más que suficiente arsenal para destrozar la aldea y aun así los mantenían afuera de las murallas de la hoja, desde la lejanía observo volar un kunai con un diseño extraño de tres puntas para colocarse a sus pies y de un parpadeo apareció un hombre en sus treinta y tantos años, ataviado en el típico traje de jounnin y a su lado dos de sus alumnos, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa y seguían llegando leyendas, por algo konoha era la aldea más poderosa en la actualidad.

Identifico al Shukakku no Ichibi, al Yonbi y al Kyubi no yoko, parecía que esa última bestia tenía un fuerte odio por la aldea pues volvía a atacar de nuevo después de tantos años.

En la cabeza de el Kyuibi se encontraba su adversario a vencer pero dejaría a ese idiota para lo último, algo le decía que Obito-san tenia cuentas que saldar con ese sujeto, coloco sus manos a manera de plegaria y de una extraña marca con forma de de tomoes empezaron a emerger marcas en forma de flamas negras. Sus ojos azules como el cielo ganaron un color dorado y por encima del parpado una pigmentación roja con la tan característica pupila en forma de menos.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su compañero de equipo, aun sentía un poco de culpa por eso. Esas llamas antes negras ahora rojas por el uso de las artes sabias de su amigo. Le traían recuerdos.

Minato vio con una mezcla de sentimientos a su hijo, era tantas cosas que tenía por decirle y en este momento no podía, desde que llego se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

― Mejor retírense Ustedes no tienen manera de ganar―. El rubio dirigió la mirada a uno de los encapuchados, más concretamente a quien se encontraba en la cabeza del kyubi, eran nueve distribuidos de tres en cada biju.

― Mira bien Minato, las cosas no están a favor de Konoha―. Hablo quien estaba en la cabeza del yonbi, Itachi reconoció la voz de inmediato, su ceño fruncido dejaba en evidencia su molestia.

― Con solo nueve personas y tres bijus no tumbaras los muros de la hoja―. Quien hablo esta vez fue Obito, estaban confiados de salir bien parados de esos tipos con gabardinas de nubes rojas.

― ¿Y quien busca tumbar sus muros?, no te equivoques de Konoha no quedara nada―. El encapuchado del yonbi procedió a quitarse el sombrero que tapaba su rostro.

La ira en el rostro de Sasuke fue evidente, cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, con una banda de konoha en la frente con una línea que cruzaba el símbolo de su aldea pero lo que más le molesto fue esos ojos que estaban en ambas cuencas oculares, el ein mangekyou sharingan. Los ojos perfectos del clan Uchiha.

― Shisui…―. La mención de ese nombre fue de Itachi que aun no sabía cómo su amigo estaba vivo.

―Creo que es lo más prudente que los fantasma de Konoha sean los que terminen este trabajo.

Con la frase de shisui todos procedieron a quitar sus capuchas, dejaron algunos rostros confundidos para quienes estaban en el terreno.

Los ocho restantes no eran otros que Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos, Neji Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, Zetsu, Kisame, Karin Uzumaki, Kabuto y Juugo.

― Nosotros somos Akatsuki―. Hablo el peliplateado.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, Sasuke contra Shisui pero para desventaja del hermano de Itachi su shaingan maduro no era nada contra el último estadio de sus mismos ojos, una mano de chakra verde se manifestó y lo golpeo devolviéndolo a tierra.

― Bien supongo que tengo que actuar yo―. El pelirrojo procedió a realizar una posee de manos y sus clones se manifestaron, arrojo un par de kunai al aire y estos llegaron contra sus oponentes y, en un parpadeo sus clones estaban frente a sus oponentes.― Cho Odama rasengan―. El golpe fue brutal contra los tres bijus.

El pelirrojo aterrizo en el suelo sus ocho oponentes saltaron dejando que el impacto lo recibieran los bijus, llevo su mirada hasta donde estaba antes, allí vio a Shisui que se alejaba con Sasuke e Itachi, también presencio como Obito y rin se llevaban a Kakashi que se separo del grupo en busca de un desafío, bien ahora quedaban siete.

― Yo me encargare de los bijus―. Fue el grito de Naruto.

Minato vio a su hijo con una cara de preocupación, pero por su tono no dejaba que le replicaran, fue mas una orden, el se encargaría de los otras adversarios.

Los siete akatsukis restantes se dispersaron por diferentes puntos de la aldea, Minato creó unos cuantos clones de sombra y fue a su búsqueda.

Natuto miro al frente, su desafío más grande hasta ahora, las tres bestias con cola eran un reto que le excitaba en demasía, sonrió para sus adentros al fin dejaría de contenerse. Sus músculos se relajaron y respiro con calma recibiendo un golpe del ichibi, rebato unas cuantas veces por la tierra. Se levanto con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban, de su frente bajaba unas cuantas líneas rojas, su sangre toco el piso y con una mirada severa se erguió ante su reto.

― Les pondré la correa―. Una afirmación salió de sus labios al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa depredadora.

Su cabello rojo erizado tomo una tonalidad blanca platinada, sus marcas rojas de la marca de maldición volvieron a su color típico negro, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran el cambio más notorio, de un color purpura claro, con anillos concéntricos, los ojos del autoproclamado Dios, ahora en las manos de un mortal, en sus manos.

El rinnegan.

Las tres bestias se detuvieron un poco para luego rugir al unisonó, el kyubi intento adelantarse, sus cuatro extremidades moviéndose a todo lo que podían contra su presa, Naruto aun seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro, el no era la presa era lo contrario, era el cazador.

― Rinbo: Hengoku―. Su mano se extendió hasta el frente, el nueve colas frente a él se detuvo en seco por el golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Llevo su mirada a las otras dos bestias que en sus fauces sostenían una bijudama, definitivamente se divertiría.

Y despertó.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, llevo su mano derecha hasta uno de sus ojos restregándolo, se levantó de su cama con una cara adormilada

― Que sueño de lo más raro―. Se dijo así mismo.

Camino hasta el espejo de su habitación, cabello rojo, piel un poco bronceada, ojos azules, su cara libre de marcas, todo en un cuerpo de un niño de doce.

Observo el reloj al lado de su cama, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la academia hoy se supone era su promoción a gennin.

― Naruto baja a comer―. Quien hablo fue su padre que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y piel igual a la suya. ― Vamos hoy no puedes llegar tarde hijo.

― En un momento estaré listo―. Fue su respuesta seca, escucho su puerta cerrarse hoy era un día común, mucho protocolo para su gusto cuando el sabia que ya era un gennin.

En tiempo record tomo un baño, cepillo sus dientes y tomo su ropa, una chaqueta negra abierta debajo una playera naranja junto a pantalones anbu y unas sandalias del mismo color de su chaqueta, aun faltaba su banda para ser identificado como un ninja real.

Paso junto a una foto de una mujer con cabellera roja y ojos violetas, su madre hace mucho que los dejo a su padre y a él, realizo una plegaria corta, no era muy devoto pero guardaba respeto a su madre y bajo.

Su padre lo esperaba con el desayuno ya preparado, sonrió cuando vio que era ramen de miso.

― Hoy es tu día hijo, hoy te conviertes en ninja―. El tono usado por Minato era de orgullo.

― Sabes que soy más fuerte que un gennin promedio―. Bromeo Naruto.

― Si, lo sé, pero hoy por fin podrás ganarle a Sasuke sin que piensen que yo te entrene… mucho―. Hablo Minato con duda obteniendo la risa de su hijo.

― Está bien papá, hare lo posible para que se vea parejo y que el señor Fugaku no te lo recrimine―. Menciono Naruto.

― Ese es mi hijo―. Alabo Minato mientras lo despedía y lo veía salir por la puerta.

Naruto respiro hondo y llevo sus ojos al monumento más grande de la hoja, el monte Hokage, allí se encontraban todos lo que alguna vez portaron el sombrero rojo y los poseedores de la voluntad del fuego. Paseo su mirada por los cuatro Hokages, El Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju y el Nidaime Madara Uchiha, sus rostros esculpidos a la mitad del otro porque ambos eran reconocidos como la primera sombra del fuego a pesar que Madara era el segundo, el Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi el Shinobi no kami y por ultimo pero no menos importante el Yondaime Orochimaru el Hebi sennin.

―Naruto apresúrate o llegaras tarde―. A lo lejos el de cabello rojo diviso a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha saltando por los tejados a lo que él se le unió.

Hoy sería su día lo presentía.

¿Alguna vez pensaron que un sueño puede cambiar tu vida de manera permanente?.

Si respondiera eso hace años diría que es imposible y que estás loco, pero el mundo es un gran pero, valga la redundancia, mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, vengo de la aldea de konohagakure no sato y esta es mi historia de un nuevo amanecer. la historia donde renací de las cenizas.


	2. Cascabeles de generaciones distintas

Capítulo 1

Naruto observó a su amigo en la lejanía, con una sonrisa se le sumo. Hoy sería un gran día, por fin hoy dejaría de quitarle el protector de konoha a su padre

Saltando entre tejados observó su aldea, las cosas cambian muy rápido, hace tan solo tres años se veían a los obreros reparando los daños y detalles de los desastres del kyubi. habían pasado años de la aparición de aquella bestia lista para destruirlo todo pero en un acto heroico el Yondaime Hokage supo controlarlo. Orochimaru el hebi Sennin, uno de los alumnos del sandaime fue quien le hizo frente a aquel zorro, no se sabe mucho pues lo pasado en aquella trágica noche fue catalogado como un secreto de estado, uno de rango SS, aquel que mencionara algo sería ejecutado sin miramientos.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro pero tenía sospechas de que su padre fue uno de los participantes de proteger Konoha, después de todo su padre era un anbu a los servicios directos de hokage, al igual que su madre. Miró de reojo a su compañero Sasuke, cada vez que le comentaba decía que tenía una alta probabilidad que su madre allá muerto a manos del zorro de las nueve colas.

Lo único de dominio público era que lord Orochimaru fue quien invoco a la parca y sello al bijuu en su interior llevándose a la bestia con el al interior del estómago del shinigami. Después de eso la aldea cayo en un desbalance total, no solamente se perdió al Hokage y una buena cantidad de ninjas, además de eso se perdió al bijuu, un ataque era casi inminente, iwagakure no Sato amenazaba con arremeter y no dejar ni escombros de la misma, casi llevándolos a una cuarta guerra shinobi.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando el sandaime anunció su regreso al puesto y volvía a tomar el sombrero rojo, sin embargo algo pasaba, todos sabian que Hiruzen Sarutobi tendría que abandonar el puesto tarde o temprano, algunos habían propuesto que su otro alumno Jiraiya, tomara el mandato cosa que fue declinada casi de manera inmediata, la red de espía que tenía el viejo sapo era enorme, gigantesca y de vital importancia para la aldea, fue desechado a la brevedad. Otro nombre fue puesto en mesa, Tsunade la princesa Senju, poseía el caracter, la fuerza, la voluntad del fuego, no contaron con que ella fuera quien dijo que no. Según sus palabras "no le iba el papeleo".

En eso se fueron casi ocho años, ocho años donde la población se recuperaba de las pérdidas de sus familiares, donde la aldea empezaba a brillar nuevamente, ganando fuerza militar y sobre todo preservando su puesto entre las cinco grandes. Los de Konoha se las habían arreglado para mostrar que eran y seguían siendo fuertes con o sin bijuu, todo fue gracias a los nuevos ninjas que alcanzaban la luz, dos Shinobis fueron quienes encabezaban esa fuerza militar.

Minato Namikaze y Uchiha Itachi.

Ambos guerreros formidables, de un temple y carácter inquebrantable, la voluntad del fuego más viva que nunca, pero ambos tenían sus inconvenientes.

La gran traba de Minato era que no provenía de un clan, era un civil, y, aunque Orochimaru también lo era el contaba con el apoyo del sandaime y estaba bajo la protección de clan Senju y Sarutobi. Cosa con la cual el no contaba, no se negaba que el rubio era brillante, el hiraishin no jutsu era una técnica mortal, era el líder del escuadrón anbu compuesto por kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara. Era una de las personas que retuvo a iwagakure con su solo su presencia.

Por otro lado estaba Itachi, un shinobi calmo, amante de la paz y todo un genio. Experto en genjutsu y con habilidades impresionantes, el futuro líder del clan Uchiha. Todo eso sí existía el clan para un futuro, pues Itachi trabajaba bajo las órdenes del líder de la aldea. Al parecer su padre quería pasarse de listo y dar un golpe de estado a la aldea para asegurarse el poder mientras está estaba débil aún.

Tres casi cuatro años más pasaron y aún estaba la disputa para ver quién sería el Hokage de la aldea, la matanza al clan Uchiha nunca sucedió pues itachi fue el puente de reconciliación entre la hoja y el clan del sharingan.

Hiruzen se encontraba en su oficina, el papeleo en su escritorio no bajaba y el no pretendía hacerlo bajar por el momento, tomó su pipa y le dió dos jaladas dejando salir el humo, casi doce años habían pasado, doce años de aguas turbias y profundas para Konoha, aun no sabía quién sería su sucesor pero debía ir pensando en uno de los dos candidatos.

Por un lado su preocupación había mermado, la actual generación que salía de la academia prometía demasiado, la gran mayoría eran niños entrenados desde la infancia, algunos con futuro muy brillante.

Observó al retoño del Namikaze moverse por los tejados con el hermano menor de Itachi, esos dos eran quienes más prometían, según los reportes de la academia ambos chicos serían chunin en poco tiempo, incluso sugirieron ascenderlos a ambos, pero dejaría a los chicos ser niños y disfrutar sus comienzos como gennin de la hoja.

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta de su despacho, hoy asignaría los jounnin sensei para los graduados, se estaba saltando todo el protocolo después de todo ninguno reprobatoria ese año.

Con un escueto pase, los jounnin ingresaron en la sala.

El líder de la aldea paso su mirada por quienes estaban allí, algunos tomarían su primer equipo mientras otros ya eran experimentados, entre los nuevos jounnin estaba Shisui Uchiha y otros ya eran experimentados en esto como Kakashi que ya desfilaba con un historial de gennins devueltos a la academia.

—Bien como ya sabrán están reunidos aqui para la asignación de equipos—. Comentó el de edad avanzada.

—Estas reuniones se dan por lo general en unos dias—. Hablo Gai, su cara de felicidad se dejaba ver sin disimulo alguno.

—Lo se Gai pero este año no habran reprobados, por lo tanto eligeremos hoy mismo los equipos.

El Hokage observó cómo todos los allí presentes murmuraba cosas, había pasado los reportes de cada alumno a los jounnin presentes, a su juicio solo un equipo no podía ser cambiado y ese era el equipo comprendido por un Yamanaka, un Nara y Akimichi. El resto era modificable.

Sin mucho que esperar observó cómo el primero en dar el paso fue uno de los novatos, Shisui pasaba al frente para elegir a sus gennins.

—Ya que más nadie quiere ser el primero pues yo pasare—. El hokage le miró por un breve momento, quería escuchar la idea del muchacho.—Elijo como equipo a Sasuke Uchiha, a Tenten y Neji Hyuga para un equipo de asalto.

El Sarutobi pensó la idea no era mala, de hecho era muy buena. Con Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha se tendría un ataque óptimo y Tenten compensaría con ataques de media y larga distancia, con un asentimiento de cabeza el equipo fue aprobado, ese sería el equipo nueve.

—Bien shisui estarás a cargo del equipo nueve. Espera a que terminen el examen para buscar a tu nuevo equipo.

Luego de eso el sandaime esperaba con tranquilidad impresa en su rostro, se veía el interés de algunos jounnin, pasaron un par de minutos y el siguiente fue Kakashi del sharingan, era interesante la historia de como ese ojo llegó a su cuenca ocular y hasta el dia de hoy Uchiha Obito y Kakashi Hatake compartían algo más que una rivalidad.

—Yo quiero bajo mi mando a Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata y a Shino Aburame.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron un tanto consternados por esa propuesta, era bien sabido que uno de los miembros del equipo Minato entrenaría al joven, la sorpresa fue escuchar que solicitaban a la heredera Hyuga que, si bien no era muy talentosa tampoco era muy sobresaliente, además eso acarreaba tratar con lord Hiashi.

—Veo a dónde quieres llegar, un equipo de rastreo supongo—. El viejo mono pensó para terminar de adelantarse al antiguo miembro de ANBU.

— Creo que es lo más ideal, Hyuga Hinata tiene el byakugan, Uzumaki Naruto posee la habilidad sensorial de su padre y el Aburame sus insectos, no solamente será un equipo de rastreo también un equipo de cazadores—. Propuso el Hatake y bajo su mando ese equipo podía llegar a ser grande, río mentalmente, nunca lo diría pero había sacado la idea después de escucharla de Obito.

De seguro lo golpearía, sobre todo hoy que iría a cenar a casa de su sensei para celebrar que Naruto se graduaba. Internamente ya elaboraba el posible sermón que le pudiera dar su compañera.

— me parece perfecto, ellos serán el equipo siete—. El Hokage dibujo un sonrisa en sus labios para después decir lo siguiente.— Espero no te cause nostalgia.

Despues de eso la reunión fue llevada a cabo con total calma, resultó que por primera vez en la historia Maito Gai entrenaría un equipo gennin básicamente de Taijutsu pues término por elegir a Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno y Inuzuka Kiba, y claro su hijo quedo a cargo del ino-shika-cho de esa generación.

Shisui salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz, se sentia como con maripositas en el estómago, entrenaría a su pequeño y segundo primo favorito además cumpliría para hacerle el favor a Itachi. Bajo con total serenidad las escaleras de la torre Hokage y acordó con los demás jounnin la hora para hacer presencia frente a los gennins de la nueva generación.

Giró su rostro y observo la mirada siempre calma de itachI observándolo, se le veía ansioso y no era como que su primo lo dejara ver mucho, siempre tenía esas facciones casi sin expresión alguna pero él, con el tiempo y práctica, aprendió a leer a quien consideraba su igual.

—Hey primo—. Le saludo con jovialidad el chico.

—Shisui—. Le devolvió de manera seca el saludo, sino fuera porque conocía a Itachi diría que no tenia sentimientos.

—todo salió como lo acordamos, el sandaime aprobó el equipo—. Siguió comentándole con un tono enérgico.

—¿Quienes serán los compañeros de Sasuke?—. Y allí estaban los sentimientos de los que hablaba shisui, siempre protegiendo a su hermano menor.

—Nadie quien no pueda controlar, el joven Hyuga y la chica de buena puntería—. Le hablo con cualidades vagas a su primo ganando un gesto confuso por su parte. Al final lo vio como conecto los hilos y asintió.

—Gracias, sé que en tus manos Sasuke estará a salvó.

—Vamos Itachi. Es tu hermano nada le pasará—. El joven paso su brazo por el cuello del de cabello largo.— Mejor cuéntame cómo va tu dia.

* * *

Naruto término llegando a la academia hoy todos se veían optimistas, alegres pero no era de menos todos se graduarán, nadie lo sabía solo el y bueno tal vez Sasuke, de seguro su hermano ya le habría comentado algo al respecto. Llegó a su asiento, justo al lado estaba su amigo, más atrás estaba Shikamaru dormitando, adelante estaba la chica Haruno que no hacía nada por disimular un poco las miradas a su amigo Uchiha.

Por primera vez en su joven vida y desde que estaba en la academia ninja Naruto se sentía a la espectativa, su padre le había comentado que hoy eligirian a los equipos gennin y, al parecer había una guerra campal entre los estudiantes de su padre para ver quién lo tomaba a él como estudiante. No lo negaba aquello le causaba gracia porque siempre eran Obito y Kakashi quienes solían enfrascarse en una pelea de miradas mientras Rin hacia de las suyas.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía con quién prefería estar en un equipo, el era un ninja muy equilibrado, tenía un Taijutsu bastante aceptable y limpio, por esa parte ocupaba el tercer puesto casi segundo pero no podía competir en esa área con Neji o la bestia de Lee que era entrenado en secreto por la bestia verde de la hoja. Luego estaba su ninjutsu, controlaba su afinada al viento y tenía un control no tan elevado sobre el agua además con su edad ya dominaba el Rasengan y empezaba a trabajar para lograr darle un atributo, por último estaba su genjutsu que era donde no podía decir mucho pues si había pedido unos cuantos consejos al hermano mayor de Sasuke para que lo ayudará en esa area porque realmente apestaba y consiguió un buen dominio de la misma.

Si tuviera que elegir su equipo diría que estaría, con Shikamaru y Tenten, aunque era casi imposible después de todo se decía que Ino, Shikamaru y Choji serían inseparables.

Sintió una mirada en su nuca, llevo la mirada a dónde se suponía lo estaban viendo y como sorpresa vio a la joven Hyuga con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus dedos, esa chica era un misterio para el, siempre estaba junto a su primo y cada tanto tiempo le lanzaba miradas furtivas que no pasaban desapercibido para él. El Uzumaki levantó su mano a modo de saludo y le sonrió, podía ser tímida pero eso no le quitaba lo educado, casi de inmediato obtuvo una sonrisa de ella y un saludo de Neji.

— Ten cuidado o te puedes quemar.

Quién le advirtió aquello fue la voz siempre monótona de Sasuke, que en un momento observo la interacción de su amigo con la chica.

— No se a que te refieres.

— Si claro, lo que sea—. Para Sasuke las cosas eran muy obvias pero a pesar de que Naruto era listo para algunas cosas, para otras seguía siendo un tarado.

— ¿Oigan creen que el examen esté muy difícil?.

Quién se le unió a la conversación no fue otro que Kiba, su rostro siempre altanero estaba un poco más ansioso que de costumbre, aquello ganó la atención de sus compañeros quienes se iban acercando.

— No será tan difícil si estudiaste kiba—. Le hablo Ino, la chica paso la mirada por Naruto y le saludo con un asentimiento.

— La ansiedad me está matando, no puedo creer que Iruka-sensei aún no llegue—. Comentó el chico mientras su fiel Akamaru ladraba.

— Vamos no se espanten de seguro no es nada del otro mundo—. Le reconfortó el de cabello rojo.

— Hmp, lo que deberías pensar es con quién te gustaría quedar cuando formen los equipos—. Le hablo con tono brusco el Uchiha.

— ¿Así? ¿Y con con quieres quedar tú?—. La pregunta fue lanzada mientras el Uchiha hacia ademan de pensar todo mientras Sakura se le quedaba viendo.

— Si tuviera que elegir estarían Naruto porque lo considero mi igual y el Hyuga de allá atras—. Neji lo vio con cara rara.— No te emociones Hyuga pero hay que ser honestos tu serías una buena adicion, obviamente yo sería el líder.

Ante el comentario Naruto negó con un suspiro, no trataba mucho a Neji pero debía ser sincero, el chico tenía potencial si no fuera porque se negaba rotundamente a realizar ninjutsu. Sin duda si aquello pasaba el Hyuga y Sasuke tendrían problemas.

—No es por ofender Uchiha-san pero usted no cuenta con el caracter necesario para dirigirme en un equipo, no está capacitado—. La voz calma del Hyuga resonó en el aula.

—Hombres. Siempre tratando de ver quién es mejor—. Y como contra defensa Ino salió a poner su opinión sobre la mesa, aunque era interesante pensar con quienes quedaría.

Para Ino no era sorpresa que quedaría con el vago de Shikamaru y Choji, eran buenos, se llevaban bien pero aún así era divertido pensar que podría quedar con otros compañeros.

De inmediato se escuchó la puerta abriendo y dando paso al hombre más esperado esa mañana, Iruka-sensei había entrado. Observó el sitio guardando en sus recuerdos aquel salón con todos sus alumnos, hoy los vería irse para ser ninjas al servicio de la hoja.

—Bien comencemos.

Naruto se preparó mentalmente, observó cómo su sensei llegaba a su lugar y dejaba una simple hoja en su puesto, ladeó un poco su rostro al notar una leve corriente de chakra en la hoja. No escucho las instrucciones, para el todo estaba claro debía despejar el genjutsu puesto en la hoja y luego contestar las preguntas.

Cuando Iruka dió la señal el Uzumaki realizó un sello con una mano, ventajas de tener a un padre tan intenso con el entrenamiento, y de inmediato puso manos a la obra.

No le parecía un desafío en lo absoluto, de hecho lo veía totalmente aburrido, eran preguntas casi básicas, de esas que contestas de manera automática. Sus ojos se cansaron cuando leyó la quinta pregunta.

Después de eso enfrentaría los duelos de Taijutsu y el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, aún le quedaba la intriga de quién sería su jounnin-sensei, los tres tenían sus pros y sus contras: Kakashi era un vago ese era un contra pero sabía mil jutsus algo que ni el propio Obito hacia siendo el propietario original del doujutsu, luego estaba Obito que tenía a su favor el trabajo en equipo y grandes técnicas de fuego pero el no tenía afinidad al fuego, y por último Rin era usuaria del viento al igual que su padre y sabía ninjutsu médico algo que le vendría bien pues le llamaba la atención pero fuera de eso no avanzaria en Taijutsu. Era difícil y la espectativa lo consumía.

Con rostro satisfecho término el examen para notar que era el segundo por milésimas de segundos. Sakura se le adelanto.

Se le alegró por ella, la chica era un ratón de biblioteca y no había texto que ella no conociera.

—Estas ido dobe.

Naruto de inmediato llevo la visya a su compañero. Ahora vendria lo divertido, el duelo de Taijutsu con su compañero.

* * *

Kakashi se hallaba caminando por las calles de su aldea, el sonido de los niños jugando le daban razones válidas para seguir protegiendo su aldea con todas sus fuerzas, ese era el pago del sacrificio de un shinobi.

—Kakashi esperanos.

El jounnin salió de su mundo cuando escucho la voz de su compañera de equipo, Rin Nohara, una chica de cabello castaño y largo, ojos oscuros, piel blanca casi lechosa y unas peculiares marcas moradas en sus mejillas. A veces veía a su compañera como si aún fuera una niña, su amiga que alguna vez se quiso sacrificar por la aldea para mantener al sanbi en ella. Fue una suerte que en ese momento llegará Obito y uso su extraña técnica kamui para que ella terminara atravesando el raikiri.

Más atrás de ella venía su rival, sus manos en los bolsillos, chaleco de jounnin su banda tapando el lado derecho de su rostro para ocultar esa horripilante cicatriz de su cara y la falta de su cuenca ocular ahora utilizada por él, intento devolver el Sharingan a su dueño legítimo pero Obito lo rechazó alegando que ahora tendría una parte de él a donde fuera.

Aún recordaba ese trágico día donde casi pierde a quien considera su hermano, por suerte su sensei llegó a tiempo y haciendo uso del jutsu del trueno volador lo llevo a la aldea para que Tsunade lo tratará. Fue un milagro y lo agradecería siempre.

—¿A donde vas Kakashi?—. La pregunta vino de Obito quien lo observó con ojos inquisidores.

Un suspiro de agotamiento vino por su parte.

—Ire a casa de sensei—. Una respuesta simple y monótona fue lo que salió de los labios de Hatake.

En ese momrnmo por la mente de los compañeros de Kakashi paso un mismo pensamiento.

—¡tú!.

Ambas voces salieron de los antiguos miembros del equipo siete, una de desilusión por parte de Rin y otra molesta de Obito.

Kakashi se pegó con la palma de su mano.

—Son órdenes del sandaime—. Admitió el peliplata.

—No entiendo por qué el sandaime insiste en ponerte a cargo del equipo siete si tienes una enorme cantidad de alumnos reprobados.

—Apoyo a Obito en eso, tú siempre desistes al entrenar nuevos equipos para volver a la anbu junto a nosostros y tenzo-san.

Ya olvidaba lo intensos que se ponían Obito y Rin por algo no se los quería encontrar, pero su suerte era una basura.

—Entrenaras a Naruto-kun. No es justo—. De inmediato la chica inflo sus cachetes con un puchero.

—Yo que que pensaba en enseñarle e instruirlo.

—Sin ofender Obito pero no podrías enseñarle a Naruto, ni siquiera comparten afinidad con él—. Devolvió el Hatake.

—tal vez Obito no pero yo comparto la afinidad de agua y viento—. La castaña no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente por su compañero.

—Pero siguen siendo órdenes del Hokage y una vez que da la orden no hay marcha atrás.

El Uchiha y la Nohara frenaron en seco al escuchar las palabras del peliplata y como éste se salía con la suya.

A lo lejos los tres vieron a quien fue su mentor y que, para ese momento era una figura paterna para los tres, el que era líder de escuadrón de su equipo anbu.

Minato Namikaze el que siempre sería el sensei del equipo siete.

Observaron como el rubio se acercaba a ellos, cuando estaba justo al frente saludo con su mano en alto.

—Hey—. Saludó Minato con un tono alegre.— ¿A donde van?

—Iba justo a su casa sensei—. Habló Kakashi con tono ganador mientras atrás de él sus compañeros lo miraban con cara de asesinos y dientes filosos.

Al Namikaze no le tomó nada adivinar quien sería el sensei de su hijo, el mismo estuvo tentado a tomar el lugar pero con eso de que el Hokage pronto abandonaría el cargo y el al estar en la primera fila a ocupar el lugar se le fue denegada la petición. Era una lástima.

—felicidades Kakashi, te dejaré a mi hijo a tu cargo—. Habló el rubio solo para hechar más leña al fuego.

Atrás Rin lo tomo del chaleco y lo empezó a mover con cara asesina y ojos en blanco.

—Supongo irá a la academia ninja—. Le hablo el Uchiha.

—Justo esperaba a uno de ustedes tres. También me mataba la curiosidad por saber a quién eligirian de los tres—. Admitió el rubio mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Lo único bueno es que Kakashi nos dejara entrenarlo por breves momentos.

—¿Que acabas de decir Obito?

Ante la réplica de Hatake el pelinegro señaló a su compañera que estaba a nada de saltarle encima, ante eso el rostro de Kakashi fue cambiando a una mueca de espantó y asintió de manera rápida.

Minato río ante aquello, sus alumnos puede que hallan crecido pero juntos dejaban escapar esos toques infantiles, de seguro su hijo estaría en buenas manos tal vez más capaces que las de él.

—por cierto Kakashi, aparte de mi hijo ¿A quienes más entrenaras?

La pregunta llamó la atención de Rin y Obito que esperaban con ansias la respuesta de su compañero de cabellera plateada.

—Entrenare a Hyuga Hinata y Shino Aburame.

Obito se mostró interesado en las palabras de su amigo, Kakashi era un buen rastreador y el hijo de sus sensei mostraba una cualidad de sensor igual a la de su madre y para rematar también tenía la misma habilidad de rastreo de Minato. La Hyuga y el Aburame complementarían esas habilidades, juntos era como tener ojos por todos lados simplemente era muy difíci esquivar un equipo de rastreo con esas cualidades.

El Uchiha siguió pensando aquello hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, esa era su idea para un equipo y el estúpido de Kakashi se la robó.

—Es muy buena idea pero no sería mejor tener al genio Hyuga en vez de tener a la chica—. Intervino Rin con una cara pensativa.

—Todos los equipos deben tener una Kunoichi—. Habló Minato.

—Pues entonces saca al Aburame y conservas a los dos Hyuga—. Insintió la chica.

—Lo que sucede es que tener a los dos Hyuga en un mismo equipo haría que se perdiera el balance pues los Hyuga tienen un fallo en su vista—. Le dijo Kakashi con tono cansado.

—Pense que tomarias a Sasuke Uchiha en tu equipo.

Minato se mostró confundido por aquello estaba casi seguro que esos dos estarían en el mismo equipo.

—No, Sasuke está bajo el mando de Shisui. Imagino que para enseñarle el uso del Sharingan.

—Eso no tiene sentido tu también tienes un Sharingan.

—En realidad suena como lo mejor Rin, para nadie es un secreto que el mejor usuario del doujutsu dentro del clan es Shisui Uchiha—. Comentó Obito integrándose nuevamente a la conversación.

—¿Itachi no es el mejor usuario del Sharingan?—. Preguntó Minato.

—Así es pero a palabras de Itachi el mejor Sharingan y por mucho es el de Shisui—. Aclaro Obito.—Fugaku dice que el futuro del clan está en esos dos.

La conversación término alli debido a que Minato observó cómo los graduados empezaban a salir de la academia, al ver esto el antiguo equipo siete apresuro el paso para llegar de inmediato. Kakashi paseaba la mirada por todas las matas de pelo que salían, intuyo que el hijo de su sensei aún no salía debido a que no alcanzaba a ver el color tan distintivo de su cabello.

—Se están oxidando.

La voz provino de Naruto que se hallaba atras de ellos, su sonrisa permanente en el rostro como siempre. El pelirrojo fue envuelto en un abrazo por parte de su padre para luego ser apretado por todo los integrantes del equipo de su papá.

—¿En qué momento saliste?—. Preguntó Obito con una cara de confusión.

—Senti cuando se acercaban y salí casi de inmediato—. Respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Rin lo detallo por instantes para al final notar algo, su frente estaba sin el protector tan característico de la aldea.

—¿Naruto-kun y tú protector?

Minato miró como su hijo sacaba algo de su porta kunai, una banda azul marino que fue entregado a él, vió a su hijo con interés.

—No quería colocarla aún, quiero que lo hagas tú—. Le pidió el Uzumaki al Namikaze mientras le indicaba que la colocara en su brazo izquierdo.

—Por lo general se coloca en la frente Naruto—. Le comento Kakashi al ver dónde pretendía colocarla.

—Lo sé pero quiero que esté allí.

—¿Y por qué no en tu frente?—. Preguntó con interés Obito.

—Simple, se ve más genial—. Ante la respuesta del chico los alumnos de Minato se cayeron para atras todo mientras el rubio reía y se dedicaba a atar la banda en el lugar indicado por su hijo.

—Bien Naruto, oficialmente ya eres un shinobi de la hoja.

Minato estaba orgulloso de su hijo, no era porque llevara su sangre pero presentía que su hijo estaba destinado a grandes cosas, a superarlo incluso. Confiaba en él.

—Bien Naruto, mañana te espero en el campo de entrenamiento número siete—. Le hablo Kakashi.

El pelirrojo lo vió con una cara extraña, no entendía por qué le pedía aquello.

—¿Me tienes otro jutsu?

—No, este tonto será tu sensei—. Respondió Obito adelantándose a su compañero.

—Siempre pensé que serías tú Obito—. Continúo el día Uzumaki. —No esperaba a Kakashi.

—¿A no?—. Minato lo vió con una cara rara, no esperaba que su hijo prefiriera a Obito.

—Pues no hay de otra son órdenes del sandaime.

Aquello Kakashi lo usaba como respuesta tratando de evitar la ira asesina de Rin.

—¿Quienes serán mis compañeros en el equipo?—. Preguntó Naruto con real interés.

— Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, ustedes confirmarán el nuevo equipo de rastreo de Konoha.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no eligiste a Sasuke?.

—porque yo me le adelante.

Quién respondió la pregunta era shisui que venía con la familia de Sasuke, el mismo Shisui también pensó en el hijo del relampago amarillo pero dejaría a los otros equipos muy desbalanceados, con Sasuke y Naruto en el mismo equipo se tendría que recurrir a una Kunoichi con ataques de largo alcance o por defecto que tenga un buen Taijutsu para no estar opacada por esos dos.

—Ademas dobe no hay forma en que seas superior a mi—. Habló con arrogancia el hermano de Itachi.

—Que chistoso teme, te recuerdo quién ganó hoy fui yo.

—Solo fue suerte.

Minato río por la conversación de los chicos, todo mientras Fugaku le clavó una mirada gélida a su persona, ahora tendrá que aguantar el sermos del Uchiha alegando que sobre explotaba a su hijo y que debía dejarlo forjar su camino.

En eso Kakashi se alejó, pretendía buscar a los otros dos chicos que pidió para entrenar.

el uzumaUz obsetob por momentos al hermano de Sasuke, ese era el hombre que le peleaba el puesto de Hokage a su padre y tenía que reconocerlo, Itachi Uchiha era un genio como ninguno, pero aún le faltaba experiencia a su modo de ver las cosas su padre terminaria ocupando el sombrero como godaime y luego pasaría el sombrero al hermano de Sasuke que aún era muy joven.

—Itachi-san.

El llamado de Naruto llamó la atención de todos allí, el aludido le observó con interés.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?.

—Le quería agradecer por los consejos de shurikenjutsu, me fueron de utilidad—. Habló el pelirrojo mientras realizaba una reverencia.

—Descuida Naruto-kun, todo por un compañero de la hoja.

Las palabras calmas del Uchiha indignación a Sasuke quién, llevaba tiempo tratando de convencer a su hermano que le enseñase las técnicas con kunai y shuriken que el ya tenía en su gran arsenal.

—No puedo creer que le enseñaste al dobe y no a mi—. Habló con celos Sasuke, en su cabeza tratar de compartir a su hermano era inaceptable, ya tenia muchos años conociendo al Uzumaki pero no pretendía compartir a su hermano. Simplemente no le hacía gracia alguna.

—Relajate Sasuke, apuesto a que serás mejor que Itachi en el futuro—. Le ánimo Shisui a su primo que lo vio con cara de entusiasmo.

Shisui bno hablaba por hablar, según Itachi Sasuke tenía un potencial latente, el suficiente para ser el más fuerte del clan pero eso lo tendría que comprobar el mismo, cuándo Itachi se enteró que Kakashi no iba a tener a su hermano a su cargo le pidió el favor a Shisui para que lo entrenara debido a que hace ya mucho tiempo el sandaime le había pedido al chico que entrenará un equipo gennin.

—Celebraremos en nuestra casa por si se quieren unir—. Comentó Fugaku con su siempre tono seco y brusco.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación pero esperamos visitas—. Declinó con cortesía Minato.

Cuando terminó la plática regreso Kakashi, quién ya había informado a sus dos futuros pupilos que estuvieran en el campode entrenamiento número siete, mañana sería el día donde probaría de que era capaz el hijo de su sensei, pero hoy dejaría que los chicos disfrutarán su graduación.

* * *

La noche cayó rápido en la aldea de la hoja, la luna en todo su esplendor y las estrellas como adornos en el cielo dejaban una vista exquisita y un deleite sin igual a la vista, en la casa de Minato se respiraba un ambiente de alegría, Naruto contaba a Obito con añoranza su día haciendo énfasis en como derrotó con facilidad a Sasuke mientras que esté le decía que Kakashi y el tenían un arivalidad parecida a la suya con Sasuke.

Minato se paseaba por la casa con su delantal rosa y preparaba la cena con ayuda de Rin que se ofreció a serle de ayuda a su sensei.

—Entonces Iruka-sensei dijo Naruto Uzumaki gana y teme quedó con la boca abierta. En serio tenías que verlo Obito—. Narro su dia el pelirrojo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Algo asi paso el dia de nuestra graduación, ¿Verdad, Kakashi?

—Solamente que ese día gane yo—. Habló el Hatake con una ligera risa.

—Usaste kunais y shurikens para ganar eso no vale—. Respondió Obito mientras dejaba su queja con mala cara y alegando que el peliplata era un tramposo de gran calaña.

—¿Así como te ganó Gai en los exámenes chunnin?

Naruto dejó escapar una risa estridente, como le causaba gracia las peleas de los alumnos de su padre. Ahora el tendría un equipo, se preguntaba si presentaría inconvenientes con ellos pero de inmediato lo descartó después de todo los integrantes del nuevo equipo siete serían Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga, esos dos no pueden matar ni una mosca.

La pelea de Kakashi y Obito fue detenida al escuchar la puerta ser tocada, fue Naruto que se levantó dispuesto a ver quién estaba detrás del umbral. Cuando llego frente a la puerta giró el picaporte para recibir una sorpresa agradable.

—¡Ero-sennin!.

Frente al Uzumaki Namikaze se encontraba un hombre alto, cabellera blanca, con unas extrañas marcas comerciales pintura roja, ataviado en un traje gris con una capa roja y sandalias de madera. El lengedario sapo estaba en su casa.

Para disgusto del pelirrojo recibió un golpe en su cabeza que le dejó un chichón donde fue propinado el golpe.

—Ya te dije quebno me gusta que me llames asi—. Lo regaño con una cara molesta para luego sonreír al ver como el chico se levantaba sobándose el área.

Minato de inmediato se asomo para ver quién estaba en la entrada de su casa, su cara dejo visible su felicidad al notar a quien quien estaban allí.

—Sensei.

Llamó el rubio con tono alegre.

—¿Pensé que no vendría ero-sennin?.

—Hoy es un día importante, no todos los días mi ahijado se vuelve un ninja.

—Apenas soy un gennin.

—Es cierto, pero luego serás chunnin y así será hasta que llegue a la ANBU como tanto quieres.

—Pase—. Minato se hizo a un lado ofrciendo al peliblanco entrar a su hogar, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.— Pensaba que estaba cerca de las fronteras de iwa.

—Lo estaba pero dejé a alguien más.

Con las tensiones como estaban entre los países, Jiraiya cumplía con más afincó su rol de espía, según las otras cuatro grandes aldeas Konoha era la más débil al no tener un bijuu y por ende un jinchuriki, pero si se pensaban bien las cosas la niebla estaba igual o peor que Konoha pero ese era un secreto doble SS difundido por su maestro.

Su vista viajo por breves momentos hacia la alumna de Minato, seguro una guerra estallaría en cualquier momento pero la hoja tenía las de ganar, sus shinobis eran de lo mejor entre las cinco y aunque la aldea de kumo se situaba en el primer lugar como la más fuerte ni ellos podrían contra Konoha, no mientras Minato estuviera entre sus filas.

Minato empezó a repartir los platos para la cena, todos estaban en la mesa esa era su familia y Naruto no podría estar más felíz.

—Antes de que lo olvide, Naruto mañana asiste al campo sin desayunar será de vital importancia—. Ordenó Kakashi que seguía comiendo.

Todos en la mesa sin excepción estrecharon sus ojos, no podía creer lo descarado que puede ser el peliplata.

—Olvidelo no haré la prueba sin comer.

Naruto iba a caer en eso su padreiles de veces le contó cómo había logrado aprobar a su equipo, Kakashi pretendía repetir la prueba de los cascabeles.

Ante esa respuesta el Hatake suspiro y paro de comer para hacer contacto visual con el hijo de su sensei, al final se dió por vencido.

—Solo no se lo comentes a tus compañeros.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento siete.

en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki frente a ello estaba Kakashi Hatake que como siempre era puntual, los detallaba mientras estaba sentado definitivamente un byakugan y los insectos de Shino serían buenos para el equipo y si le sumaban la habilidad extraña de Naruto de poder sentir el chakra a distancia era como tener ojos por todos lados.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, ninguno quería hablar. Al parecer el inconveniente de este equipo sería la comunicación.

—Bien antes de empezar con su prueba, quiero conocerlos mejor—. Habló Kakashi para ver cómo ninguno se animaba. — Empiecen con su nombre, hobbies, los que le gusta, los que le disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro. Ya saben ese tipo de cosas.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mis hobbies son comer distintos tipos de ramen y ver cuál me gusta más, me gusta entrenar con mi padre y aprender técnicas nuevas, me disgusta los cinco minutos que tarda el agua en hervir para que esté el ramen, mi sueño para el futuro es ser líder de la ANBU.

—Un sueño un poco ambicioso no creés—. Comentó el Hatake, no le sorprendió mucho la presentación del pelirrojo debido a que ya lo conocía bien. —Sigamos contigo, Hinata—. Habló señalando a la Hyuga.

—Mi no-nombre es Hinata Hy-u-uga , mi hobbies e-es prensar flores, lo q-que me gusta es...—. en ese momento dirigió la vista al pelirrojo para jugar con sus dedos. —Me d-is-disgusta la gente q-que no es amable y mi sueño para el futuro e-s-es bu-bueno...—. en ese momento la chica se sonrojo.

Kakashi se dió una palmada en la cara pero de manera mental, definitivamente tendría mucho que trabajar, pero en los sentimientos de la Hyuga no se metería ese no era su problema y no era cupido, allí dejaría que la cosa se diera como pasara.

—De acuerdo Shino, tú sigues.

—Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, mis hobbies son leer, me gustan mis insectos y le disgusta las personas que los aplastan, mi sueño para un futuro cercano es ser un buen líder de mi clan.

Eso fue preciso pensó el Hatake, los Aburame eran personas silenciosas en extremo y al parecer shino no era la excepción.

—De acuerdo les explicaré en que que cins su prueba—. De su porta kunai saco un par de cascabeles y los colocó en su cintura. — Su prueba consiste en tratar de quitarme estos cascabeles antes de que se acabe el tiempo de el reloj que está a mis espaldas. Sí para ese momento ninguno tiene un cascabel en su mano lo mandaré de inmediato a la academia.

Kakashi vio complacido al ver que su objetivo fue cumplido, pudo ver el territorio en la cara de Shino y de Hinata pero la de Naruto no cambio.

_"Creo que no lo cumplí del todo"—. Pensó el Hatake.— tienen hasta que suene el reloj sino tienen ni un cascabel en sus manos los atareada contra ese poste y me verán comer frente a ustedes.

De inmediato los estómagos hambrientos de Hinata y Shino sonaron.

—Eso significa que solo dos de nosostros pueden ser gennin—. Dedujo Shino.

—Exacto.

—P-pero eso n-no puede ser ci-ci-cierto—. Habló con preocupación la Hyuga.

—Aqui yo soy jurado y si digo que no tienen lo necesario volverán a la academia—. Kakashi camino hasta el reloj y lo dejo correr.— Empezemos.

Para cuándo el Hatake se dió la vuelta ,casi todos se habían ido, la palabra clave era casi, pues al frente de el estaba Naruto que lo observó con cara aburrida.

—Naruto no sé si escuchaste bien pero te lo repito, ya comenzamos.¿No deberías estar escondido?

—Nah, sé que mi equipo descubrirá el propósito de esta prueba pero, mientras lo resuelven yo pelearse contigo.

—Cuidado con lo que pides Naruto...

—Por fin tengo la oportunidad de combatir contigo sin que papá se meta, tengo una idea mejor descubre el Sharingan.

Ante aquello Kakashi enarco una ceja, si Naruto era fuerte, tal vez bordeando el nivel de chunnin medio pero esto era ridículo, pretendía enfrentarlo en un mano con igualdad de condiciones y lo decía tan tranquilo.

—Deja de jugar Naruto y ve a trazar un plan con tu equipo.

Hinata que se encontraba escondida arriba de un árbol veía todo con miedo su byakugan le permitía leer los labios y lo que proponía el pelirrojo era arriesgado, por otra parte Shino no paraba de meditar las palabras dichas por su compañero y aún no le encontraba sentido para buscar un con atención directo contra un jounnin.

Naruto amarro amarro con más fuerza su protector en brazo, ya no le daría vueltas a las cosas ñ, llevó su mano a su porta kunai sacando de la bolsa el dichoso objeto, solo que esté traía una forma poco común, el legendario kunai de tres puntas era manejado por el pelirrojo, su padre le había dicho que era más fastidioso manejar esta arma debido al peso que presentaba pero mostraba ser más útil y efectivo queos kunais comunes.

Realizó el sello del carnero y en una bocanada de humo apareció una copia sólida y exacta de el mismo. Kakashi que pensaba que la cosa no era enserio busco sacar su icha icha Paradise, imaginaba que el chico solamente alardeaba y quienes estaban al frente de el ni eran más que un par de Kage bushin dispuestos a despirtalo un poco y ganar algo de tiempo.

Cuando abrió el libro listo para pasar su vista por las páginas se llevó una sorpresa poco agradable, su amado libro ahora descansaba clavado en un árbol por un kunai arrojado por el pelirrojo.

—Bien Naruto, ¿Quieres jugar? Entonces juguemos.

El Hatake espero tranquilo el movimiento de su alumno, observando tranquilo como este y su clon poco a poco quitaban distabcia con él, su mente pensaba en ni ser tan rudo con el chico. Subió su guardia cuando el primer golpe cayó sobre él, dió un par de paso atrás para evitar una patada alta del clon del chico cuando bajo su vista el chico tenía su mano cerca de los cascabeles.

—No será tan fácil—. Dijo el Hatake mientras tomaba por la mano al pelirrojo y lo arrojaba contra un árbol para ver como este desaparecía en un estallido de humo.

De inmediato se movió a la derecha y con medio giro despacho al otro con una parada que terminó siendo otro clon.

—"Lo sabía"—. Kakashi lo conocía birn, ya se le hacía raro que el muchacho cometiera laimprudencila de quedar al descubierto.

Para su mala suerte el chico apareció detrás de él, de cuclillas, a su espalda y con el sello del tigre en su mano. Para cuándo el peliplata lo noto fue muy tarde, su cara se fue contorsionando en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, cuando los abrió dejo ir un grito desgarrador.

—Sennen Goroshi ( Mil años de muerte).

A lo lejos el Uzumaki se carcajeaba de lo lindo, mientras su sensei se sobaba el trasero que dejaba un curioso humo desde la zona. Cuando el efecto paso se levantó con mala cara, llevó su vista a donde antes estaba el kunai y vio que su amado libro estaba en el suelo, el chico le había visto la cara y se arrojó bajo una transformación de kunai para pasar desapercibido.

—Oh oh.

El Hatake se le abalanzó de inmediato, iniciando un combate de Taijutsu el Uzumaki bloqueo un puñetazo con ambas manos pero dejando una brecha en su defensa, brecha que fue usado por Kakashi al patear el costado de las costillas retraer su pierna y volver a golperalo en su estómago.

El pelirrojo se fue rebotando mientras realizaba sellos de mano, cuando dió el último rebote ya tenía a su jounnin-sensei al frente aún así lleho tarde pues dejo ir el ataque contra su sensei.

—Futon: Atsugai (elemento viento: presión de daño).

kakashi se llevó el ataque del Uzumaki a quemarropa, el potente disparo de viento fue suficiente para estamparlo contra un árbol. Se tuvo que repetir que era el hijo de su sensei y esto era una simple prueba, cuando levantó la vista noto que el pelirrojo no pretendía detener su asedio puea en su mano traía el jutsu que una vez fue la base de su raikiri.

—Rasenngan.

con un giro hacia un lado evito el jutsu pero solo para caer bajo un látigo de agua y ser jalado de nueva cuenta al Uzumaki que era lanzado por un clon de sombras y venía como un misil, el aire se le escapo cuando el chico le dió un cabezazo en su abdomen, y fue devuelto a tierra por una patada.

—Estas perdiendo el toque Kakashi.

—Dame unos minutos que aún me duele el trasero—. Cuando el peliblanco llevó su vista a su alumno vio como este y su clon celebraban con un dame cinco y en sus mano un cascabel, llevó la mano a su cintura y comprobó que lo que tenía atado era un pequeño trozo de piedra.

Hinata que no perdía de talle del combate observó cómo el chico terminaba realizando el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante para salir del rango de vista de Kakashi.

—"Naruto-kun ya tiene un cascabel eso quiere decir que solo queda uno para shino-kun y para mi"—. Ante aquello la Hyuga se deprimió, no quería enviar a su compañero a la academia pero ella tampoco quería volver.— ¿Qué haré ahora?

La Hyuga se hallaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como detrás de ella alguien le tapaba la boca.

—Shh, calma soy yo.

Frente a ella estaba Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Co-cómo?

—Descuida no estás mal escondida, pero recuerda que este equipo está formado por puros rastreadores—. Le calmo el chico ganando un asentimiento de ella.— debemos encontrar a Shino antes de que Kakashi-sensei lo encuentre. ¿Me ayudas?

—H-hai.

Hinata sondeo la zona en busca de su compañero, cuando lo encontró observó cómo su pulso estaba en ascenso, aún no era muy buena con su doujutsu pero eso era señales que estaba ansioso.

—Lo veo, e-esta por allá—. Señaló la chica.

Ante la indicación el Uzumaki empezó a moverse pero al ver que la pelinegra no lo seguía detuvo su andar.

—¿No vienes?

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—N-no creo q-que s-sea lo mejor, so-so-solo queda un cascabel y no quiero ser un p-peso para usted.

Naruto la observó con cara rara, muy poco había entablado una conversación con Hinata por no decir que no hablaban nada, pero sabía que la chica era muy amable pero esto era el colmo. Con un salto se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—tu no eres un estorbo, eres mi compañera y te guste o no, no te voy a dejar atrás.

La determinación del chico era evidente y, ante aquellas palabras la Hyuga se puso del color de un tómate para luego asentir con la cabeza agacha.

—Bien, entonces andando.

* * *

Shino estaba evaluando las posibilidades antes de saltarme encima a su sensei, las cosas no estaban para nada a su favor, aunque Naruto lo hizo parecer fácil fue solamente porqur aprovecho el despiste de Kakashi y eso sucedió solamente porque el joven lo conocía a la perfección y supo bajar sus defensas, ¿Qué posibilidad tenía él?

Se movió un poco pues sus insectos le avisaron que el jounnin andaba cerca, se podría mantener escondido una gran cantidad de tiempo si seguía con ese sistema pero jamás llegaría a su quiera tocar el cascabel, intentarlo era acercarse lo suficiente para dejarlo expuesto y probar suerte, sin embargo suponiendo que tuviera suerte aún cuando el Taijutsu no su fuerte estaba la velocidad empleada por el Hatake cosa que descubrió cuando se posicionó frente al Uzumaki antes de que esté atacara.

Su respiracior era errática, sus pensamientos muchos y sus conclusiones poco optimistas. Reacomodo sus gafas oscuras mientras se mantenía quieto, ya debia haber salido del rango de Kakashi.

—Hola Shino.

Esa voz fue como un espantó, su piel se erizó de repente y casi de inmediato salto de la rama donde estaba solo para recibir una patada en pleno vuelo y aterrizar de mala manera. Frente al Aburame estaba su jounnin-sensei quien adelantaba su enfrentamiento casi obligatorio su quería seguir siendo gennin.

—Kakashi-san.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?, ¿yo voy o tú vienes?—. Habló el alumno de Minato con total serenidad.

El de gafas negras trago saliva gruesa, de inmediato empezó su ataque dejo ir sus insectos contra su sensei, los insectos salían en manadas desde sus marcas.

Ante aquello Kakashi subió su ceja y procedió a realizar sellos de mano dejando ir una enorme bola de fuego contra el gennin, lo vio moverse hacia un costado evadiendo el ataque por los pelos.

—"¿Qué haces?"—. Se preguntaba el hombre al ver como el chico arremetía contra su persona.

De inmediato bloqueo un puñetazo con la palma de su mano y lo sujetó, se agachó al ver volar otro puñetazo del Aburame y cuando esté pasó le propinó un codazo en el pecho al Aburame.

—Ni deberías tomar distancia, se supone que eres bueno en ataque de medio y largo alcance—. Preguntó con duda impresa el jounnin.

—De qué sirve, mis ataque se basan en insectos y usted ya demostró que es inútil usarlos.

—¿Y lanzarte en un duelo de Taijutsu contra un jounnin es mejor?

La respuesta de Kakashi nunca llegó pues en ese momento salto Hinata desde las alturas metiéndose en una lucha contra el peliplata.

La chica se movía con fluidez, no le dejaba atacar pues su acometida con el puño suave invitaba a Kakashi a atacar dejando muchos lados expuestos o mantenerse en defensa continua.

Hinata dejaba ir varios puñetazos fue cuando observó cómo el hombre se animaba a atacarle pasando ella ahora a la defensa, bloqueó múltiples patadas hasta que un puñetazo llegó a su pecho separándola para recibir una andadas de golpes por parte de Kakashi, al final consiguió el suficiente tiempo para dar un giro y, con su palmas abiertas conectarlas contra el peliplata cerrando una docena de tenketsus en la área.

Al ver su oportunidad Shino atrapó a su sensei en una bola de insectos.

—Ya hay que retirarnos, Hinata Shino por aquí—. Invito el Uzumaki para luego sacar varios kunais de tres puntas y arrojarlos contra su sensei dándole tiempo a Hinata para que se retirará.

—Bien supongo que ya era hora de que se agruparan, ahora esperaré.

Con eso el Hatake salto en otra dirección.

* * *

Los tres gennin se detuvieron, Shino respiraba de manera irregular parecía que había forzado a su cuerpo a llegar a su máximo y aún esto solo empezaba, si Kakashi no lo siguió fue por un simple hecho. Los estaba dejando reagruparse. Eso Naruto lo sabía perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-san.

Quién hablaba era Shino que aún no entendía porque el uzumakise arriesgó a rescatarlo si el ya tenía en su poder un cascabel, esto era arriesgarse a perderlo.

—Antea de empezar esto quiero dejar algo en claro, somos un equipo y no me traten de usted o con honoríficos. Con Naruto está bien, ¿Entendido?

La voz del Uzumaki salió sin término a replicas, ganó el asentimiento de sus compañeros que al parecer habían entendido, suspiro un poco y se calmo. Llevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha al suelo y lo clavo en la tierra, está era la técnica de su padre y resultaba muy buena pero tenía sus inconvenientes igual que el ojo de Kagura de su madre, la habilidad nata de los Uzumaki para el rastreo, sin embargo algo nuevo sucedía cuando el decidia combinar ambas y resultaba que, cuando el tocaba la tierra empleando el ojo de Kagura un tipo de pulso se formaba y lo dejaba ver cómo su fuera un byakugan, claro no podía ver los tenketsus o a la persona de manera nítida pero podía ver su silueta y su chakra, era como una especie de sensor pero tenía un inconveniente solo lo podía ejecutar con su dedo en la tierra.

Aún así no se quejaba pues no envía tres técnicas de rastreo a su disposición algo que para su edad estaba muy buen para él. Observó cómo Kakashi se encontraba recogiendo su libro mientras se frotaba el trasero, suponía que se le fue la mano.

—Bien, Kakashi-sensei está lejos—. Habló Naruto mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

—¿Ahora qué?—. Preguntó el Aburame.

—Ir por el segundo cascabel.

—N-no estoy segura Naruto-kun, uste...—. hasta allí llegó Hinata al darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo, así que cambio sus palabras.— Tu fuiste el único en obtenerlo, es injusto que te arriesgues por nosotros.

—Hibata tiene razón, no es lógico y aunque lo logremos solo pasarán dos.

Ante aquello Naruto mostró una cara rara, al parecer sus compañeros no captaban para que era la prueba.

—Pasaremos todos o ninguno lo hará. Somos un equipo y no les daré la espalda a mi equipo, a partir de hoy compartiremos más que un puesto entre las filas de shinobis de la hoja, a partir de hoy compartimos un sentimiento de hermandad—. Al ver que aquellas palabras terminaron subiendo la moral a sus compañeros procedió a explicar su plan.— Ninguno será devuelto a la academia, pero necesito que me ayuden.

—Cuenta conmigo Naruto-kun—. Le hablo Hinata con mirada decidida.

—Y conmigo.

Naruto vio a sus compañeros y se sentó junto a ellos.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos.

Luego el pelirrojo procedió a dibujar en la tierra.

* * *

Kakashi estaba leyendo tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol, observó el reloj al cual le quedaban diez minutos para sonar. Le extrañaba que sus alumnos no vinieran a buscarlo y aún más sabiendo que estaban con el hijo de su sensei, por un momento paso por su mente que no vendrian, le causaba algo de decepción pensar que, aún sabiendo el objetivo oculto de la prueba Naruto se escondiera y prefiriera su bien al de sus compañeros.

—"Quizás me equivoqué".

El pesnsamienp paso y el Hatake pasaba la llenas de los deseos por su apreciado libro, de repente un extraño olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y de inmediato cerró el icha icha mientras una sinriso se formaba debajo su máscara.

A lo lejos observó cómo los tres venían saltando de rama en rama. Por instinto paso su mano por el único y solitario cascabel.

—Te habías tardado.

—Lo lamento sensei pero no eres un jounnin fácil y tuve que planear todo con detalle.

Kakashi movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando algo fuera de lugar en el campo pero no allo nada.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Ya vera sensei se caerá para atras.

El zumbido extañraño llegó a sus oídos y cuando volteo observó cómo miles de insectos se acercaban a él, sus manos se movieron de manera automática transando los sello necesarios para ser cortado por un kunai que le impedía seguir con su trabajo. No le quedó de otra que altar mejor para evitar el enjambre liberado por el Aburame.

Cuando salto rápidamente fue interceptado por Hinata que empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra y obligarlo a bloquear pero para su mala suerte vio que la chica solo quería cerrar la mayor cantidad de tenketsus, así que con unas cuantas patadas giratorias al cuerpo de la chica la separó de tajo.

Naruto vio su oportunidad, empezó por trazar varios sellos de manos el primero para invocar varios clones de sombra y los otros para su siguiente técnica.

—Futon: Gyajufuu no jutsu ( elemento viento: tencica del corte de viento).

el pelirrojo abrió sus brazos y creo una onda de aire que con la fuerza que traía detrás de ella mando a Kakashi lejos, a ver aquello Hinata le salto contestando varios golpes del Juken y cereales sus tenketsus para de un golpe con la palma abierta mandar al Hatake a donde estaba el kunai de Naruto, Shino aprovecho aquello y procedió a encerrar al jounnin en una bola de insectos, no podia dejarlo escapar.

—Listo Naruto-kun, su chakra está bajando—. Le aviso Hinata mientras revisaba a Kakashi con el byakugan.

Al escuchar aquello el pelirrojo empezó a trazar una cantidad de sellos casi imperceptibles a la vista, luego apareció a la marca del kunai.

—Sueltalo Shino. Futon: Fuuryudan no jutsu (elemento viento: técnica del misil del dragón de viento).

Kakashi vio con ojos como platos como el Uzumaki mandaba el dragón de viento contra el, las fases del animal lo llevo contra un arbol para arrancarlo de tajo y terminar Estella diseño en el suelo.

—Hinata ven, ya casi no tenemos tiempo.

Al escuchar el llamado la Hyuga y el Aburame se acercaron al pelirrojo que trastabillo al tenerlos cerca, su chakra estaba al mínimo y ya le costaba mantenerse en pue. Su padre le había advertido de no usa el hiraishin no jutsu pues aún era un niño y la técnica lo desgastaba demasiado, ese era el mejor secreto de Minato y Naruto pues nadie imaginaba que ya el niño con tan poca edad podía realizar la técnica hay que solo fueran unas cuantas veces.

Kakashi se levantó para escuchar como el reloj sonaba.

—Muy nube despliegue pero creo que ustedes dos a excepción de Naruto, están reprobados—. Mencionó el Hatake con tono normal y una cara bastante alegre por el rendimiento de sus gennins.

—En realidad yo tengo el cascabel—. Rebeló Shino mostrando el objeto en su mano.

Kakashi mostro confusión en su cara, luego vio al hijo de Minato y Hiashi.

—Entonces lamento decir esto pero Hinata Naruto en vista de que ninguno posee un cascabel no me queda de otra que...

—Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei pero nosotros tenemos el cascabel.

El peliplata llevó su mirada a las manos del uzuUzum y la Hyuga quiene tenían sus mano entrelazadas, allí comprendió lo sucedido. De inmediato paso su mano por donde se supone estaban los cascabeles y se encontró con otro trozo de piedra pero disfrazado en un hengen.

—Brillante ¿No?, yo fui la distracción todo este tiempo. Mientras Hinata peleaba con usted procedió a cambiar a colocar un hijo para amarrar el trozo de piedra y dejarlo allí si quitar el cascabel, y cuando Shino lo atrapó quito el cascabel que nosostros tenemos.

El Hatake levantó una ceja al ver como el chico levantaba aún con sus manos entrelazadas con la de la Hyuga y mostraba el cascabel entre las manos de ambos.

—Usted nunca dijo que era trampa compartir un cascabel.

Ante esas palabras el Hatake rió un poco ante la mirada atenta de sus alumnos.

—Bien, déjame ver si entiendo. Tú usaste un jutsu catalagado como rango S y varios jutsus elementales, tú me engañaste al colocar el sebo y no lo tomaste para ti y tú a pesar de que Naruto te dió el suyo no huistes porque...

—So-somo un equipo.

Las palabras tímidas de la Hyuga dejaron impactado al Hatake.

—Ustedes... Están... Aprobados—. Aquello desencanto al Aburame y a la Hyuga.— Mostraron poder trabajar en equipo sin importar las circunstancias, aún sabiendo que uno de ustedes podría volver a la academia. Recuerden aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son más que basura.

—Entonces estamos aprobados.

—Si Shino, están aprobados. Ya pueden comer.

—Antea de eso, ¿Hinata me puedes llevar creí que las piernas me están flaqueando?—. Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cansada.

—Es por eso que no la sueltas, interesante—. Habló el Aburame.

Kakashi observó cómo sus nuevos alumnos se sentaban dispuestos a comer, sin duda ellos merecían ser el nuevo equipo siete.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo de esta historia, algunos que habrán leído prólogo preguntarán entonces todo era falso y mi respuesta es simple este es el primer capítulo para cuándo la historia este encaminada algunas cosas empezarán a tener sentido, segundo este Naruto no será ni bueno ni malo, tendrá una mentalidad más de shinobi porque me parece incoherente que en el cannon el chico no halla matado a ninguno de sus oponentes cuando en el mundo ninja eso era pan de cada dia. Tercero esto está desde el punto de que hubiera pasado si el yodaime fuera Orochimaru y el sello de kyubi completo en el estómago de la parca y que obviamente Madara no fuera malo.

Sin más que agregar me despido, no olvides dejarme un review para ver dónde tengo que mejorar y leer sus opiniones me disculpo por los posibles errores ortográficos y que me tengan piedad que escribo desde un teléfono.


End file.
